The best gift
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Es el día de su cumpleaños, pero Yuuri siente que algo le falta; sin embargo, nunca imaginó recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos


El despertador sonó. Hoy era el día. Sin embargo, se quedó acostado en la cama, por un largo tiempo. Era más temprano de lo que normalmente se levantaba; pero aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Una vez vestido, salió de su habitación en silencio, atravesando el pasillo, hasta llegar al comedor.

–Buenos días, Yurio.

"– _¡Maldición!"_ –pensó el rubio, al verse descubierto. –Hey –fue su única respuesta, seguido de un gran bostezo.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan temprano?

–Que te importa.

–Bueno, al menos desayuna un poco –Mari colocó un par de platos con comida, invitando al rubio a comer. El chico sacó su celular para ver la hora; aún tenía tiempo. En silencio, se unió a la chica a desayunar, engullendo la comida que le era puesta enfrente. – ¿Hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda? –el chico negó con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de la muchacha. Mari solo suspiró, antes de regalarle una dulce sonrisa al _Punk Ruso_. Una vez satisfecho, tomó sus trastes para llevarlos a la cocina.

–Gracias por la comida –susurró al volver al comedor; la mayor asintió levemente, conmovida por la actitud del chico. –Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue el momento.

–Está bien –siguió comiendo, mientras observaba al rubio ir y venir. – ¿Yurio? –el aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta. –Buena suerte –la sangre se agolpó con gran velocidad en el rostro del menor, quien apenas y pudo murmurar un agradecimiento antes de abandonar la posada. La oscuridad de la noche seguía presente, siendo desplazada con perezosa lentitud, por los débiles rayos de sol. El muchacho refugió su cabeza bajo la capucha de la chamarra, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos; acomodó su mochila, y emprendió su viaje por todo Hasetsu.

Lentamente, las cosas comenzaban a cobrar vida en Yu-topia; Mari y sus padres, estaban atareados en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de los huéspedes, mientras Yuuri se encargaba de ordenar lo necesario para las aguas termales. Por su parte, Viktor seguía dormido en su habitación, abrazado a Makkachin, quien intentaba por todos los medios, despertar a su amo, para que le sacara a pasear. El moreno tocó a la puerta, recibiendo como única respuesta, los chillidos del perro. –Viktor, el desayuno está listo –llamó, escuchando silencio por parte del ruso. Un enorme suspiro escapó de sus labios. _–Luego vendré por él_ –pensó, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Respiró hondo al llegar a otra puerta, y dubitativo, llamó. – ¿Yurio? El desayuno ya está servido –esperó unos segundos, sin respuesta.

Volvió a tocar. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces, y nada. –Voy a entrar –avisó, girando la perilla, que, sorpresivamente, no estaba asegurada. Vacío. – ¿Yurio? –volvió a llamar, revisando la habitación, en busca de aquella cabeza rubia. Pero el muchacho no estaba por ningún lado. Confundido, salió de ahí, rascando un poco su cabeza ante la incertidumbre. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de Viktor.

– ¡Yuuri! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –el moreno fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo, así como intentos por el albino de besarlo. Tanta había sido la sorpresa del japonés, que cayó al suelo con el ruso encima, tratando por todos los medios quitárselo de encima. Para su suerte, Makkachin se unió al festejo, yendo de un lado a otro, subiéndose en la espalda de Viktor, y lamiendo la cara de Yuuri. Una vez las cosas se calmaron, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Nikiforov con su boba sonrisa en el rstro, mientras esperaba a que Yuuri limpiara de sus lentes, la baba del perro. –Gracias, Viktor –fue su respuesta, luego de acomodarse la montura en el rostro; regalándole una bella y sincera sonrisa a su entrenador.

Charlando tranquilamente, ambos se encaminaron al comedor. Una vez ahí, Yuuri fue recibido por una gran felicitación, de parte de sus padres, hermana y los huéspedes del lugar. Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se posó en el rostro del patinador; la cual se esfumó al momento de nota que algo faltaba. – ¿Y Yurio? –preguntó en voz alta, contrario a lo que hubiera querido. Los huéspedes habían comenzado a tomar asiento, entre bullicio, mientras eran atendidos por Mari y Hiroko. Toshiya posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, con esa silenciosa y permanente sonrisa suya. El muchacho entendió, y su rostro volvió a iluminarse con alegría, mientras agradecía a todos por sus felicitaciones. Incluso, llegó a olvidarse un momento por de la ausencia de aquel muchacho rebelde.

El desayuno ocurrió más movido que de costumbre; pues, aunque no había un pastel, a los huéspedes no les importó, y decidieron cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" al amable jovencito que siempre los atendía. El chico no recordaba la última vez que había pasado así un cumpleaños. Incluso sentía sus mejillas arder, ante las constantes muestras de cariño de Viktor. –Hoy es tú día, así que es normal que queramos demostrarte nuestro cariño –fueron las palabras del excéntrico ruso, ante las quejas del menor. Fueron estas palabras, lo que motivó a los comensales a acercarse al cumpleañero, para obsequiarlo con abrazos y uno que otro beso en la mejilla; todos, bajo la dirección del albino.

Después de eso, el lugar regresó a la tranquilidad habitual. Dada la fecha, Viktor dejó que Yuuri se tomara el día libre, aprovechando su propia idea, para salir a dar una vuelta por Hasetsu. Los "regaños" de sus padres y hermana, no sirvieron de nada, pues el joven decidió gastar parte de sus horas de descanso, ayudando a atender a los clientes. Solo logró encerrarse un rato en su habitación, cuando Phichit le mandó un mensaje, ordenándole conectarse a internet. Pasaron un par de horas hablando por video llamada, acto que el tailandés no desaprovechó para felicitar a su amigo, y bombardearlo con preguntas sobre los rusos. Y aunque en el pasado, el japonés no podía evitar sonrojarse con la sola mención de Viktor, el moreno notó que el tímido muchacho al otro lado de la pantalla, se notaba más familiar con el tema. Pero aún había algo que notaba extraño en la actitud de su mejor amigo.

A la hora de la comida, la familia Nishigori, así como Minako, llegaron al onsen, dispuestos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Yuri tampoco había llegado esa vez. Por segunda ocasión en el día, se obligó a mantener una falsa actitud alegre, que no tardó mucho en volverse real, al pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Un mensaje muy corto de parte de Otabek, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, seguido por los buenos deseos de Giacometti; Lilia y Yakov también felicitaron al Cerdito, seguida de una corta llamada por parte de Mila y Georgi. Pero en lugar de alegrarse, la tristeza se acomodaba de a poco en su corazón. De todos sus conocidos, solo había uno solo que no se había dignado a aparecer en todo el día.

Con forme el día avanzaba, el sol comenzó a ocultarse, dándole paso a la luna y las estrellas de ser las protagonistas en el firmamento. La pequeña reunión terminó por convertirse en una fiesta, la cual se alargó hasta pasada la media noche. Pero el joven japonés no fue espectador de esto. A las 6 de la tarde, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, y desahogar toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que la ausencia del rubio le provocaba. Yuuko, fue la única que se había percatado del ánimo de su amigo, siguiéndolo unos minutos después. – ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri? –la voz de la mujer, sobresaltó al mencionado, quien se giró rápidamente hacia la chica. –No, todo está bien. Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco –respondió con una risa nerviosa. La chica soltó un suspiro, acercándose a su amigo, y colocando la mano en su hombro. –Es por Yurio, ¿verdad? –el moreno solo apartó la mirada.

¿Tan transparente era? Sin embargo, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien lo que sentía por aquel malhumorado chico. Se supone que Nikiforov era el amor de su vida, entonces, ¿por qué ya no sentía su corazón latir desbocado con su cercanía? ¿Por qué los coqueteos que el albino le dirigía, más que ponerlo nervioso y aturdirlo, le irritaban? ¿Por qué solo buscaba con desespero, que esos ojos aguamarina le miraran? Una vez que se sinceró con su amiga, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. – ¿Tan repugnante soy para él, Yuuko? –y rompió en llanto. La castaña solo sonrió con tristeza, mientras abrazaba al chico, acariciando su espalda en un intento de consolarle. –Oh, Yuuri. No llores –la muchacha no sabía que decirle a su amigo, verlo en semejante estado, le rompía el corazón. Fue el sentir su celular vibrar, lo que la sacó de esa pequeña burbuja, sonriendo al leer el mensaje que había recibido.

–Vamos, limpia esas lágrimas –su voz rompió el silencio, obligando al chico a levantarse, limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo. –Te tengo una sorpresa –susurró, como si se tratara de un secreto. A hurtadillas, el par de amigos huyó de las aguas termales; con ayuda de su esposo, Yuuko se aseguró de que nadie notara su ausencia, al menos, hasta que llegaran a su destino. Ice Castle se alzaba a pocos metros, y en medio de la creciente oscuridad, era fácil notar la luz que salía por las puertas de cristal. –Yuuko, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –la aludida soltó una pequeña risita, arrastrando a su amigo a la pista de hielo. –Espera, es una sorpresa –una vez adentro, cerró con llave la puerta, indicándole al moreno que se dirigiera a la pista. Un no muy convencido Katsuki, emprendió el ya conocido camino, parando en seco justo a la entrada, al escuchar el sonido de las cuchillas contra el hielo.

El muchacho se posicionó en el centro de la pista, dándole la espalda a Yuuri. Un piano comenzó a sonar, y con ello, los suaves y gráciles movimientos de Yurio. Casi hipnotizado por la coreografía, Yuuri se acercó, paso a paso, hasta la baranda que los separaba.

 _Darling, can you hear me singing?_

 _It's a requiem for you,_

 _the love I once knew_

Yuri se deslizaba por el hielo, como si estuviera completamente solo en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ambos chicos habían hecho contacto visual, cosa que puso nervioso al japonés. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, incluso más, que cuando estaba enamorado de Viktor.

 _In your dreamland,_

 _are we holding hands?_

 _Did you choose to be with me?_

Por un momento, incluso dejó de respirar. Su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, obligándole a tallar sus ojos, uno por uno, para no perderse de aquella preciosa interpretación. Unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, comenzó a subir por sus piernas, hasta llegar y apretujar su corazón. Una enorme nostalgia se instaló en su garganta, asfixiándolo de a poco; mientras un mar de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas. Al final, solo necesitó ese pequeño empujón para aceptar la realidad de su corazón; la verdad que se había empeñado en negar. Hacía mucho dejó de amar a Viktor, porque el verdadero dueño de todo su cariño, era ese chico de dorados cabellos y mirada fiera.

–Hey… feliz cumpleaños.

Un sencillo beso en su mejilla, bastó para que el corazón de Yuuri se liberara, y que toda esa tormenta de sentimientos se disipara. Katsuki cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de llorar; preocupado, Yura salió de la pista, corriendo a abrazar al mayor. – ¿Estás bien? –el moreno se negaba a alzar el rostro, pero fue tanta la insistencia del menor, que terminó por ceder. Una triste y brillante sonrisa, adornaba su rostro, bañado en lágrimas. –Te amo, Yurio –fue lo primero que su boca soltó, antes de lanzarse al cuello del chico, volviendo a llorar. –Y yo a ti, Cerdo –fue la respuesta de Yuri, quien no paraba de sonreír tontamente, al saberse correspondido por la criatura más bella del mundo.


End file.
